FAQs
This article is meant only to show FAQs from the official site. All other questions can be asked on the discussion page. = FAQ = When does Blue Nightfox's effect disappear once it's destroyed? The effects of the Blue Nightfox are activated when it is equipped. As a result, if the Blue Nightfox is destroyed, its effects will also immediately disappear, allowing the opponent to attack even during a summoned turn. Is there a difference between attacking and inflicting damage? Yes. The actions of attacking and inflicting damage differ in the method of gameplay. As seen with the Krappy card, attacking is an action that is performed according to the Attack Rate of the monster. For example, if you attack the opponent’s monster, Jr. Boogie, after the turn when Krappy is summoned, you will not be affected by the ability of Jr. Boogie’s Stealthy. When the card effect or special ability of the monster indicates inflict damage, you must approach the game play differently than you would in attacking. For example, let’s say your opponent ends his or her turn after summoning Jr. Boogie, and you summon Drake and apply its special ability against Jr. Boogie. Since Jr. Boogie’s Stealthy skill can only block regular monster attacks, it will not be able to resist Drake’s special Chomp skill which can inflict damage. Hence, the damage will be applied to Jr. Boogie and it will be discarded. Do I get any affect if I wear both Emerald Earrings and Maple Staff? No. There are no special effects in having both the Emerald Earrings and Maple Staff equipped, as their effects are independent of each other. If you equip the Emerald Earrings and another item, you will check the top card of the deck due to the effect of the Emerald Earrings. In the case of an item card, you can bring it to your hand, but this does not count as the equipped effect of the Maple Staff each time you bring a card from the deck. Although it is a very minor difference, once the “viewing your card” action activates after you bring the deck to your hand, you have to consider the very top card of the deck as the card that must follow the “bring the card to your hand” action. Therefore, even if you check the item card and bring it to your hand, it is treated as “checking the card in your hand and moving it to your pile of cards,” preventing the Maple Staff’s effects from activation. When exactly does a monster's HP recover? The “turn end” occurs when one of the following occurs: *It’s your opponent’s turn and the opponent has inflicted damage on your monster but has not defeated it. :Example: The opponent’s Fairy has attacked your Hector, and Hector’s remaining HP is 20. The opponent’s turn now ends. When the opponent’s turn is over, your monster’s HP will fully recover (Hector’s 20 HP will be restored to 50 HP). *It’s your turn, and your monster received damage from a counterattack dealt by the opponent’s Special Ability. Example: Your Hector attacks an opponent’s Cerebes, but you receive 40 damage from the Cerebe’s counterattack. Your turn ends. When your turn ends, your monster’s HP will fully recover (Hector’s 10 HP will be restored to 50 HP). Generally, all monsters (excluding boss monsters) will recover their HP when their turn is over. You can assume that if your monster’s HP has been damaged, it will recover back to its original strength whether it is at the end of your opponent’s or your turn. What happens to a summoned monster's HP when Battle Shield is destroyed? The moment the Battle Shield is destroyed, the summoned monster’s HP reverts to its original HP. Once the Battle Shield is equipped, +20 HP is dispensed to all monsters continuously. The moment the Battle Shield is destroyed, and if there is a monster with less than 20 HP, the monster will be discarded as the +20 HP effect will disappear. Could you please tell me about the effects of the Meditation Card? The Meditation effect allows you to add one card from the deck to your hand and inflict an extra 40 damage when using a Monster or a Tactic during your first attack. Because it is limited to your first attack, even with the monsters that attack twice, such as Yeti and Pepe, the effect is only applied to the first attack (i.e. first attack 90, second attack 50). (Note: Even Assist, a Character Action, also limits its effect to the first attack, providing 10 additional damage only on the first attack.) When the Evil Tale is equipped, when will the Tactic be activated? Let’s use an example. Let’s say you use an Energy Bolt, which is a Tactic, while having the Evil Tale equipped. First, you will inflict 80 damage with the Energy Bolt, and then deal 30 damage using the Evil Tale effect. This damage order applies because the ability of the Evil Tale is limited to the “Tactic card activation” ability. In short, the ability of Evil Tale (30 damage) is applied after the Energy Bolt (80 damage) activates. Can I defend against a monster’s Special Ability using Teleport? It varies. Following the example of “Tactic/Evil Tale,” it is possible to block 30 damage from a monster’s attack by activating the Teleport, but it cannot block Chomp, which is a Special Ability. It is safe to assume that the monster’s attack can be blocked by the Teleport starting as soon as your Character Action has ended and right as the monster’s attack begins. What happens if I have 2 Maple Staff Cards equipped? The Maple Staff’s ability has a qualification that requires that each time you take a card from the deck, you look at the top 2 cards. Hence, even if you have 2 Maple Staffs, its effect is only applied once. Will Drake’s Chomp ability be applied when I summon another Drake No. The description, "when summoning Drake", refers to the card itself. Therefore, when another Drake card is summoned, the Chomp ability of the previous Drake card is not applied. How do I use Seacle’s Slippery effect? Seacle’s Slippery effect occurs when Seacle is destroyed by an opponent attack. If you win the coin toss, Seacle’s HP will recover to its starting HP (20 HP) and it will be prevented from incurring damage. (Note: The character’s starting HP is not affected by the Slippery effect.) Will my monster defend me against Special Ability attacks? Yes. Even if your character is attacked by an opponent monster card’s Special Ability, it is treated as a general monster attack. Therefore, even if your character is attacked, 10 damage will be blocked per monster if you already have a summoned monster in your field. For instance, if there is no monster in your field when the Green Trixter is summoned on the opponent’s turn, you will receive 10 damage from Sting, the Green Trixter’s Special Ability. But if you already have 1 or more monsters summoned, your monster(s) will block the Green Trixter’s Sting attack and your character will not receive any damage. What happens if the same item is equipped twice? Generally, if more than one of a particular item is equipped, the item action available is multiplied accordingly to the number of items equipped. Take, for instance, the Red Night. If you have two or more Red Night items equipped, when your monster is destroyed, the number of times you can flip a coin is determined by the number of Red Night that are equipped. For each successful coin toss, the opponent is forced to drop a card. How do I use the “Hide” action on the Fairy monster card? After you summon Fairy and attack on that turn, when the opponent levels up on their turn, you can return the summoned Fairy to your hand. Once the opponent’s turn is over, you can summon the Fairy to attack once more. The Hide action protects the Fairy from the opponent’s attack and can be very effective when used strategically. Would using the Avenger after a Meditation Tactic give bonus damage? No. If the Avenger card is played after the Meditation Tactic card, additional damage is not inflicted since the Avenger card itself does not give damage. The Avenger card itself can defeat the designated monster regardless of how much HP it has; the Meditation Tactic card only adds extra damage to Tactics or Monsters that already give damage. The bonus damage (+40), however, cannot be split between a character and monster. For example, if you use an Energy Bolt card following the Meditation card, you will inflict 120 damage (instead of just the normal 80 damage from the Energy Bolt), but all of the 120 damage must be generated towards one character or monster. What do the words "to you" imply in the action's content? The expression “you” in the phrase “each time it gives you damage” is solely addressing your character, not your monster. Do actions such as Buff apply to monsters that are summoned later? Yes. The action is applied even to monsters that are summoned after the action is activated. If you summon an additional monster using the Character Action after the Buff action has been activated, all existing monsters—including the ones summoned later—will receive the Buff. (It is pretty similar to the Buff action that can be activated upon reaching level 50 of the Starblade character card.) How do I pass on a turn or action? Generally, a player can decide when to pass a turn or action by performing one of the following actions: #You can pass by choosing not to use your turn. #You can also use a turn and pass a level up. #Any unnecessary action can be passed even if all the requirements are met. In general, players should pass on turns and actions only when it would be more advantageous than to do otherwise. In the case of Monster cards, do the regular and rule attacks repeat? If the Monster card is not destroyed by an opponent’s attack, it will repeat the regular attack and rule attack at each turn. (However, there are many instances in which a rule attack can be used only on turns when it is activated.) What do Summon / Equip / Activate mean? Summon / Equip / Activate are actions that are used in order to execute the rules of Monster / Item / Tactic cards. In the case of Summoned / Equipped / Activated cards, the Character Action field on the bottom is not used. Thus, it does not affect the game play. Could you explain the Character Action qualifications? The Character Action can only be used when its qualifications (located on the left of the Character Action) are met. If they are not met, it skips the designated Character Action and moves onto the next Character Action. The qualifications consist of icons that indicate numbers and jobs. In order to use a Character Action, the character’s current level must be higher than the number in the qualification, and you must have at least the same number of job cards indicated on the icon of the qualification on the bottom of your character card. Do I need to level up on each turn? No. You do not have to level up on each turn. If the remaining card in your hand is a powerful Monster card or a Tactic card, it could be more beneficial for you to summon the Monster or activate the Tactic. What are the benefits of leveling up? When you level up, your level will be increased by 10 and and HP by 20. Why does the person performing the first attack have one less card? The person who begins the game first is also able to attack and level up first, thus getting the first chance to inflict damage on their opponent. As a result, this strategy would negate this clear advantage and even the competition. In addition, as the game nears the end, there will be a lack of cards, so having an extra card proves beneficial in game play. Therefore, in order to make it fair for both participants, the one who attacks second starts with one extra card in the beginning of the game.